Return of the Aliens
by Abbie8290
Summary: All the aliens return to earth to visit the Mews. Lettuce is excited to see Pai again but he has some shocking news. PaixLettuce, KisshuxIchigo, and TartxPudding.
1. Party Crashers

Okay this idea just came to me out of nowhere and I decided to write about it. So here it is. It about everyone but the focuses on PaiXLettuce but there will be some PuddingXTaruto and IchigoXKisshu romance too. So here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did one of the characters would mysteriously disappear but I'm not telling who.

**Chapter 1: Party Crashers**

Lettuce was walking to the Café. She couldn't believe she still worked there after all these years. She sighed to herself. Not only had she been working there all these years she had been waiting too. Waiting for him to return like he promised. They all promised.

Flashback

_Lettuce had her arms wrapped around Pai. He had just told her how he felt. How he loved her. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Pai," she said softly. He leaned over and kissed her. She placed her arms around his neck to pull her deeper into the kiss. When they pulled apart they both stared at each other. Then a thought struck Lettuce. "But you're leaving tomorrow." They had already defeated Deep Blue and Ryou gave them what was left of the Mew Aqua to restore their own planet._

"_Yeah," Pai thought for a second, "It will take us a year and a half to get back to our planet and to help restore it. They will be expecting us to help out with the plans and everything so that's another year, and a year and a half to come back. That's four years. Can you wait for me that long?" Lettuce nodded._

"_Yes," she said. Then she sighed, "I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you too," he replied leaning in for another kiss._

_End of Flashback_

She was fourteen then. Now she was eighteen. It had been four years so she hoped that that time was coming up soon. She had changed in those four years appearance wise, all of them had. Personality wise she was still her caring sweet shy clumsy self. Though with the help of the other girls she was more confident in herself. Appearance wise she had gotten taller, her long emerald hair had gotten longer and thicker and she no longer put it in two braids. Instead she had it in one long braid, and the girls convinced her into getting contacts. She had her own apartment now she wasn't done moving into yet. It was going to be her new home since she would be graduating from high school soon.

She walked to the front of the Café and opened the door. It was dark inside. The door closed behind her.

"Anyone here?" she called. No answer. "Guys?" she called. Then the lights turned on and everyone jumped out.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. Lettuce looked around and saw all the balloons and streamers and food.

"A surprise party for me?" she said, "What for?"

"Your graduation of course!" Ichigo said. She was seventeen now. Like Lettuce she had gotten taller and her hair longer. She seemed to out grow her pigtails so she just let her hair hang down straight. It fell just below her shoulders.

"Do you like it?" Pudding asked her voice excited as always. She was twelve now and taller. She had short curly hair. She also outgrew her na no da's.

"Oh course I like it. Thanks so much you guys!" Lettuce said.

"I made a nice herbal tea just for the occasion," Mint said handing Lettuce a cup. Mint was also seventeen and almost Ichigo's height. She kept her wavy hair in a high ponytail. Lettuce thanked Mint for the tea. Zakuro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations Lettuce, I know we're a little early but we couldn't help throwing you a party," she said. Zakuro was nineteen. She let her long straight hair fall past her hips. She was taller too.

"Yeah and we're all going to be there at your graduation to cheer you on," Keiichiro added. He didn't change much except he was now 25. He kept his hair trimmed so it wouldn't get any longer. Same with Ryou. He was taller and nineteen now but his hair didn't change. You could tell he was older though. "Now who wants cake?" everyone raised their hands. Cake was distributed and music was turned on. Everyone was talking and dancing. Despite herself Lettuce found herself thinking about Pai. She tried to not think about him and keep her mind on the party and her friends.

While looking around the room at all her friends having a good time Lettuce smiled to herself. I have the best friends she thought to herself. Just then the ground began to shake violently. Everyone started to scream. "What's going on!?" Ichigo yelled falling backwards.

"Are we under attack?" Mint yelled holding a table for support. Lettuce was covering her head while Pudding was screaming besides her. Then the shaking stopped. It grew silent. Everyone stood to their feet. Everyone took a battle stance.

"Everyone don't let your guard down," Zakuro said, "I have a feeling something's coming." Just then the doors swung open and Kisshu and Taruto walked through.

"Was that an entrance or what?" he asked smirking. Everyone smile and ran to greet the two aliens. Pudding and Taruto hugged.

"Taru Taru!" she greeted him. Ichigo hugged Kisshu who seem somewhat surprised at her affection.

"Wow you've changed," he said looking at the older version of Ichigo.

"So have you," Ichigo replied. Kisshu was a taller and his dark green hair had gotten longer but they were still in pigtails. Taruto was also taller his brown hair had grown out even more but like Kisshu the style hadn't changed. Lettuce smiled at the little reunion but she couldn't help wonder where Pai was. She didn't want to interrupt the reunion between Ichigo and Kisshu but she had to know.

"What's the party for?" Taruto asked noticing the decorations.

"Lettuce-oneechan is graduating from high school," Pudding answered. Kisshu and Taruto both looked towards Lettuce.

"Congrats," Kisshu said.

"Thank you but uh-," Lettuce started, "Where's-" she didn't finish her sentence. Just then a tall alien with long purple hair that fell on the side of his face walked through the door. Lettuce stared at him. "Pai," she whispered. A smile broke out on her face. She ran towards the door and threw her arms around him. "Pai," she said, "you're back." All the girls looked on smiling. They all knew how Lettuce felt about Pai. Pai placed his hands on her shoulder and gently pulled her off him.

"It's good to see you again Lettuce," he said his voice emotionless. She looked up at him he looked away from her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the café.

"Oh Pai we have so much to talk about," she said, "I'm graduating next week, and all of you are invited," she motioned towards Kisshu and Taruto, " You too Pai. You guys came just in time for it."

"Uh Lettuce-" Pai started. Lettuce wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're back, Pai" she said softly.

"Uh Pai I'm confused," a voice said, "Are we staying here or on the ship?" Everyone turned to the door where the voice was coming from. Standing in the doorway was another alien, but it was a girl alien. She had ears like Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto. She had long orange hair that fell just above her hips. She stared at Lettuce (who still had her arms wrapped around Pai's arm) with her dark green eyes. She walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Lettuce asked confused. The girl alien wrapped her arms around Pai's other arm. Lettuce immediately let go and looked up at Pai for an explanation. Pai avoided her gaze. "Who is she?" Lettuce asked again.

"I'm Mai," she answered for him, "Pai's fiancé."

Okay People RATE AND REVIEW!! IF YOU WANT MORE RATE AND REVIEW!! Please _pouts._ Chapter 2 will be here soon if you rate and review!! Cause this is something I just did and if no one likes it why finish it?? Though I did think of more good ideas for it.

Oh and I'm going to say that back then when Ichigo was 13 Lettuce was 14 I know I know she was 13 too but in here she was 14.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or do I? Nah I don't.


	2. Broken Hearts

Okay I'm back with the second chapter. Thank you for all your nice reviews. Well here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (Someone would mysteriously disappear.)

Chapter 2: Broken Hearts

"Who are you?" Lettuce asked confused. The girl alien wrapped her arms around Pai's other arm. Lettuce immediately let go and looked up at Pai for an explanation. Pai avoided her gaze. "Who is she?" Lettuce asked again.

"I'm Mai," she answered for him, "Pai's fiancé."

Lettuce felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of her. Her legs felt weak as if she would collapse any second. The girls noticed because they rushed behind Lettuce. "Fiancé?" Lettuce repeated.

"That's right," Mai said hugging Pai's arm tighter, "Me and Pai are going to be married."

"I don't understand," Lettuce said taking a step back. Zakuro (who was behind her) thought she was falling and put her hands on her shoulder to steady her. Mai smirked then looked up at Pai.

"Pai honey," she started, "Are humans always so clueless?" All the girls almost gagged at what she had called Pai.

"Pai honey?" Pudding repeated then almost gagged again. Mai shot her a look. Pai rolled his eyes.

"What?" Mai said.

"Nothing," Pudding said now giggling. Mai glared at her.

"Baka human," she whispered, but everyone heard her. Pai shot her a look.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said, "What did you just call her."

"What's it matter to you?" Mai said. Ichigo clenched her fists.

"Because she's my friend! You can't just walk in here and start insulting people!" Ichigo yelled. Mint put her hands on her shoulders to try to calm her down. "Also Pai," she started, "how dare you bring her here without any warning knowing your previous history with Lettuce!" Mint nodded.

"That's just rude and cruel!" Mint yelled. Lettuce eyes began to water. "You know how Lettuce feels about you and you bring that Mai girl in here like nothing ever happened between you and Lettuce!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Pai spoke, "I was going to come in here to tell Lettuce and Mai was supposed to stay on the ship-."

"How could you at all!" Lettuce yelled surprising everyone, "You said if I waited we could be together!" Lettuce pulled out of Zakuro's grasp and ran out the door.

"Lettuce wait!" Pai called pulling out of Mai's grasp he ran after her.

"Pai!" Mai called but he kept running. Mai turned back to everyone who was staring at her.

"Uh," Kisshu started, "I know this is probably not a good time but we need a place to stay for awhile." Everyone looked back at him.

Lettuce kept running she didn't know where she was going she just kept running. She could hear Pai calling her name but she didn't stop. Pai teleported in front of her. She ran into him and fell backwards. Pai reached down to help her.

"Don't touch me!" Lettuce screamed. Tears were running down her face.

"Lettuce," Pai whispered. He felt like crap for doing this to her.

"How could you Pai!" she yelled, "I waited all these years for you like you asked me to because I love you! And while I'm waiting you were getting engaged?"

"It's not what you think Lettuce," Pai said.

"Then explain it to me!" Lettuce yelled. Pai looked away. Lettuce rose to her feet. "That's what I thought," she said running past him. This time he let her go. He looked back and watched her figure get smaller and smaller and she ran further and further away.

"You're just going to let her go?" Pai turned around and there was Kisshu.

"It's better this way," he said, "It's better she hate me then know the truth."

"OK well I got us a place to stay but uh don't get mad," Kisshu started.

That's the end of chapter 2. Keep RATING AND REVIEWING!! I HOPE CHPT 3 WILL BE HERE SOON!! oh and sorry it was kinda short.

OH AND BAKA MEANS IDIOT, FOOLISH you know STUFF LIKE THAT

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew someone beat me to it.


	3. The Real Reason

Wow thanks for all your reviews you guys rock!! Here's chapter 3 hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (You know why.)

**Chapter 3: The Real Reason**

"I can't believe this," Lettuce said, "How could Pai do this to me?" She looked over at Ichigo for an answer. They were at her apartment. Lettuce had got there first and Ichigo came over to make sure she was okay.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered, "I don't know Pai that well but I never thought he would do something like this." Lettuce wiped her eyes again, "If this is the real Pai then you deserve better. You're way to good for that jerk!"

"That's just it," Lettuce said, "The Pai I remember would never do this to me," she shook her head, "maybe I don't know him anymore." Ichigo touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lettuce, but people change," she said, "Some for the better and some not so much. But that's no excuse for how he hurt you."

"I know," Lettuce sighed, "but-"

"You still love him don't you?" Ichigo asked. Lettuce nodded. "That's okay. I mean I still loved Aoyama-kun after he died." Lettuce stared at her and smiled.

"Ichigo Aoyama-san didn't die," Lettuce said, "he just broke up with you."

"What's the difference?" Ichigo asked. Lettuce laughed. "You think after that whole giving my life for him would mean something, but I guess it didn't. Well it did for awhile then he dumped me."

"Oh Ichigo-" Lettuce started.

"I'm okay Lettuce," Ichigo said, "I'm over it. Speaking of which do you think Kisshu got cute?" Lettuce stared at her.

"What!" she almost screamed, "You like Kisshu?" Ichigo shushed her.

"I only said he got cute," Ichigo said.

"Yeah right," Lettuce said grinning, "I saw the way you hugged him." Ichigo blushed, something she hadn't done in awhile.

"I just missed him that's all," she said. She sighed, "Well it's not like I never thought about it I mean after Aoyama-kun left me my mind always seemed to think about Kisshu. I just thought it was because Aoyama-kun dumped me and I was just thinking about the only other guy that liked me. But the truth is I guess I really did miss Kisshu," then she gave a small smile, "I guess you really don't know what you have until its gone huh." Lettuce nodded.

"I want to show you something," Lettuce said standing up. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a small green jewelry box with pink flowers on it. She handed it to Ichigo.

"What's in here?" Ichigo asked.

"Open it," Lettuce said sitting back down next to her. Ichigo opened the little box. Inside was Lettuce's Pendant lying on a miniature pillow.

"Wow, I haven't seen this in awhile," Ichigo said, "I still have mine though."

"Could you imagine us fighting again?" Lettuce asked her.

"I wonder how my hair would look pink since it's longer know," Ichigo said. Lettuce smiled.

"Would our outfits even fit us?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged, "Ichigo thanks for coming over you really cheered me up."

"No problem that's what friends are for," Ichigo said handing Lettuce the small box back. Just then Kisshu appeared. "Kisshu! What are you dong here."

"How did you know where I lived?" Lettuce asked. Kisshu put his hands up.

"That's not important right now," he said, "Lettuce you should now that Pai isn't that jerk you think he is."

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked.

"Pai's going to kill me for this but you deserve to know," Kisshu replied.

"To know what?" Lettuce asked.

"That this wasn't Pai's idea getting married and all," Kisshu said.

"What do you mean it wasn't his idea?" Ichigo asked, "Kisshu what's going on?"

"Okay here's what happened: It turns out while we were here fighting you there was a war going on, on our planet."

"A war?" Lettuce repeated.

"Yeah. Like how the earth is divided into different countries. Our planet is divided into different nations. My nation, which is Pai's and Taruto's nation, was being attacked by another nation that is more high tech than us. Also they have more fighting skills than us. They train to kill when they're like 10 so they have a military advantage."

"Why would there be a war going on. I thought your planet was in a unbearable state?" Ichigo asked.

"That didn't stop Kikens from attacking our nation," Kisshu said, "Anyways when we returned with the mew aqua we were considered heroes on our planet. The Kiken's king made a deal with our king. He said if they wanted peace between their nations then one of us would have to marry his daughter so they could combine their nation with ours. And since Pai was the oldest he was chosen to marry Mai. He declined at first, but the king said if he doesn't do it the Kikens might launch an attack on us. He's doing it for his people Lettuce you have to understand that."

"So it's like an arranged marriage," Ichigo said, she looked over at Lettuce.

"I guess I understand," Lettuce whispered, "That's the only reason he's doing it?"

"Of course that's the only reason," Kisshu, "Why else would he marry her? She's not the easiest person to get along with."

"I've noticed," Ichigo mumbled.

"Yeah well I just came to tell you Lettuce," Kisshu said.

"Thanks Kisshu," Lettuce said.

"Well see you guys tomorrow," Kisshu said getting ready to teleport.

"Wait what?" Lettuce asked.

"Tomorrow at the café-," Kisshu said but Ichigo shushed him.

"What's going on?" Lettuce asked Ichigo.

"Okay I didn't get a chance to tell you yet," Ichigo started, "but Kisshu, Taruto, Pai, and Mai are going to be staying at the café for awhile." Lettuce stared at her, "It's not like they can check into a hotel or anything." Lettuce sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she said.

"Well I have to go before Pai figures out I left. See ya," Kisshu said then disappeared.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Ichigo apologized.

"It's okay," Lettuce said, "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be really awkward."

"And Mai being there isn't going to make things any better," Ichigo pointed out, "That girl is so irritating."

"Yeah she kind of is," Lettuce agreed.

"But don't worry if she does anything to you we'll take care of it," Ichigo said getting up.

"What are yall going to do?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo walked to the door.

"You'll see. Bye," Ichigo said opening the door.

"Bye," Lettuce replied before closing the door. Then she laid down on the couch to think about what tomorrow was going to be like.

Okay here you go. Thanks again for all you nice comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Why? I really don't know.


	4. Why?

Okay here's chapter 4. I'm updating sooner than I thought. So here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (someone will disappear.)

_Thinking (all thoughts will be in italics)_

**Chapter 4: Why?**

Lettuce was wiping down a table at the café when Pudding, Zakuro, and Mint walked up to her.

"Hey Lettuce are you okay?" Mint asked, "You know about Pai working here?" Lettuce looked up at her.

"Yeah I'm okay," Lettuce answered with a smile, "I mean sulking won't do anything so I'm going to try to make the best of this."

"That's great Lettuce," Pudding said. Then they all went back to work. Ichigo came up to her.

"Hey Lettuce sorry again for not telling you about Pai being here earlier," she said.

"It's okay Ichigo," Lettuce replied, "I thought about what you said and your right I have to try and get over this."

"So what do you think?" They all turned around and there was Kisshu and Taruto in their work uniforms. It looked like Keiichiro's outfit.

"Wow," Ichigo said to Lettuce, "Kisshu looks cute in his uniform."

"You look great Taruto," Puddding said. Taruto blushed.

"Thanks," he said.

"You too Kisshu," Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled at her. Lettuce turned around again and that's when Pai walked out in his uniform. She quickly turned back to the table. She didn't want to admit but he looked good in his uniform too. After Keiichiro explained to them what to do they all went back to work. Lettuce was wiping down another table, when Pai walked past her with an empty tray (he just served someone).

"Uh Pai," Lettuce said to get his attention. Pai stopped then turned around to face her. She looked down at the ground. "Uh listen Kisshu told me everything."

"He did?" Pai said. _I'll kill him._

"Yeah," she said looking up at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated," Pai said.

"Oh uh well I understand now why," Lettuce said, "Same old Pai always loyal to his people," she gave a small smile. "Well I know we can't be together now but," she extended her hand, "can we at least be friends?" Pai looked down at her hand.

_I'm sorry Lettuce. _"No we can't," Pai answered looking away. Lettuce was taken back by his response.

"What? Why?" she asked surprised. He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Lettuce I just can't," then he turned around and walked away. Lettuce just stood there. Pai walked past Kisshu, who was talking to Ichigo, and grabbed the back of his shirt collar and dragged him to the backroom and closed the door.

"Ahh what are you doing," Kisshu asked, "I was talking to Ichigo. Get this I think she likes me now." Pai glared at him.

"You told Lettuce!" he yelled. Kisshu smacked himself on the head.

"I forgot to tell her to keep that a secret," he mumbled.

"Kisshu I told you I didn't want her to know," Pai said.

"Why?" Kisshu asked, "Why can't she know? Would you rather her hate you?"

"Yes!" Pai called, "I told you that."

"Why?" Kisshu asked. Pai walked to other side of the room and leaned on the wall.

"Because she wouldn't be doing this if she hated me?" Pai answered. Kisshu looked at him.

"Doing what?" Kisshu asked.

"Asking to stay friends," Pai answered he slid down the wall so now he was sitting on the floor.

"She asked to stay friends? What's wrong with that?" Kisshu asked, Pai didn't answer, "What did you say?"

"No," Pai answered.

"Why?" Kisshu almost yelled.

"It's too hard," Pai answered. Kisshu was confused.

"What's too hard? Pai you're not making any sense," then Kisshu thought for a second, "Wait a minute, you still have feelings for her don't you?" Pai nodded.

"I can't let my feelings get in the way of this mission," he said standing.

"Mission?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, marrying Mai is an order I was given so I think of it as a mission," Pai replied.

"Pai this 'mission' is your life," Kisshu said, "I wouldn't throw my life away because of some mission."

"You know why I'm doing this Kisshu," Pai replied.

"I know I'm just saying-" Kisshu started.

"Yeah well none of that matters because I have to do this," Pai interrupted, "I hate hurting Lettuce but if Mai or any of the Kikens were to find out I still have feelings for her-"

"I know," Kisshu said, "there would be dire consequences for you and Lettuce."

Pai looked back at him then left the room Kisshu followed him as they walked in Mai had walked into the dining area. She was wearing a uniform like the other girls except hers was a light yellow. (Pudding's is orange right?)

"How do I look?" she asked. None of the girls wanted to admit it but she looked pretty in her uniform.

"Okay," Ichigo answered.

"It's decent I guess," Mint mumbled.

"I like your shoes," Pudding said.

"The color is okay," Zakuro replied.

"Yeah yellow is a nice color," Lettuce answered. Mai walked over to Pai.

"What do you think Pai?" she asked.

"You look great," Pai answered.

"Thanks you look great too," Mai replied. Just then Ichigo emerged between them.

"Here you go Mai," she said handing her a try with a blueberry pie, "your first assignment is to deliver this pie to table eight."

"Uh no," Mai handed Ichigo the tray back, "I'm a princess I don't serve people, people serve me." Then she went and sat in a chair by the counter.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo said, "We made a deal you guys stay here but you have to help out in the café."

"Sorry working isn't really my forte," Mai answered.

"Then why are you wearing that working uniform?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh this?" Mai motioned to her outfit, "I thought that blonde guy gave this to me as a gift. I'm used to getting presents. But I should've guessed when I saw you five wearing the same outfit I should've guessed it was just a work uniform." Ichigo glared at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she yelled. Just then Kisshu pulled her away from Mai and back to the girls. "Oh she get's on my nerves!" Ichigo said. Mint took the tray from Ichigo.

"Let me try," she said, "I'm used to people like her." Mint walked over to Mai. "Look Mai you have to help out, you can even take breaks if you want but you have to help us out here."

"Look I already told your friend over there that I don't work," Mai said.

"How can you act so spoiled even I work," Mint snapped.

"Well we all can't be peasant girls now can we?" Mai said examining her nails.

"Peasant girl? Why you," but Kisshu also grabbed her before she could say anything else. "The nerve of that girl calling me peasant girl," Mint said once she was back in the group. Pudding took the tray.

"My turn," she said. She walked over to Mai.

"God what do you want?" Mai asked before Pudding even said anything.

"For you to take this tray to table eight," Pudding said. Mai stared at her.

"You guys must have a hearing problem I said no," Mai said.

"Listen we all have to do our part and help out," Pudding explained.

"Whatever," Mai mumbled and went back to her nails. Pudding walked back to the group.

"She said no," Pudding said.

"Let me take care of this," Zakuro said. She walked over to Mai without the tray. She glared at her. Mai glared back. They stayed like that for a good three minutes then Zakuro turned and went back. "Wow she's good," Zakuro said.

"Can I try?" Lettuce asked. Pudding handed her the tray and Lettuce walked over to Mai.

"Why can't yall just leave me alone?" Mai asked once Lettuce got there.

"Listen I wasn't here when they made this deal but it sounds like you're supposed to help us while you're staying here so could you please hold up your end of the deal."

"I don't do work," Mai said.

"Could you try?" Lettuce asked. Mai stood up.

"You know you're right I should give it a try," Mai said, then she took the tray from Lettuce. "Whoops," Mai pretended to trip and the pie landed on Lettuce. She fell back. Lettuce had blueberry all over her neck and the top part of her uniform. "Oh no, I guess I'm not cut out for this work thing am I?" she smiled down at Lettuce.

"Hey," Pudding jumped in front of Lettuce, "You did that on purpose!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo said leaning over to help Lettuce.

"You're going to pay for that," Mint said Zakuro behind her. Pai came up behind them.

"What happened?" he asked. Taruto was beside him.

"Your girlfriend threw a pie at Lettuce," Pudding told him.

"I tripped," Mai said.

"No you didn't we saw you," Ichigo said.

"Yeah you pretended to trip," Pudding said.

"Pai who are you going to believe me or them?" Mai asked him. Pai looked at Mai then down at Lettuce.

"Maybe it was an accident," Pai said.

"What!" Pudding, Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro shouted. Lettuce stood then and walked towards the kitchen.

"Lettuce are you okay?" Ichigo asked. She looked back and caught Pai's glance.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up," she said then walked through the door. All the girls looked back at Pai and Mai and glared for a second then went back to work. Taruto and Kisshu looked at Pai before going back to work too. Pai sighed and went back to work. Mai sat back down in her chair and grinned to herself.

There you go Chapter 5 should be here soon. RATE AND REVIEW!! This was the longest chapter I ever wrote!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	5. Love Hate is in the Air

Okay Chpt 5 is here. Hope you like it. RATE AND REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (someone will disappear.)

**Chapter 5: Love (Hate) is in the Air**

"I can't believe that Mai girl," Pudding said to Taruto, "The way she treated Lettuce." Taruto was walking her home from the café.

"Yeah I know," Taruto replied.

"Do you believe us about her throwing that pie at Lettuce on purpose?" Pudding asked.

"That does sound like something she would do," Taruto answered.

"Then why didn't Pai believe us?" Pudding asked. Taruto shrugged. "Why is he even marrying her?" Taruto looked over at her.

"He has to," Taruto answered then he told her about the war and the Kikens and the arranged marriage, "See he doesn't have a choice." Pudding looked at him.

"You always have a choice," she said then looked back to the front.

"Pudding," Taruto started, "Do you still take care of you sister and brothers by yourself?"

"Yeah I do," she answered, "They're a little older now so they're more independent but I still look after them. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I didn't know if your father had returned or not," Taruto said.

"No he hasn't," Pudding answered looking down.

"Well if you ever need any help," Taruto started, "You can always ask me." Pudding looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Taruto, that means a lot," she said.

"Hey Pudding why don't you call me Taru Taru anymore?" he asked.

"I thought you didn't like me calling you that?" Pudding said.

"Yeah, but after we left I kinda missed it," he replied. Pudding linked her arm around his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay I'll call you Taru Taru again," she said. He blushed and they continued their walk to Pudding's house arm in arm.

Ichigo and Kisshu were sitting on a park bench. Ichigo had bought both of them a hot fudge sundae. Ichigo was enjoying hers Kisshu just eyed the cup of ice cream.

"You know Kisshu," Ichigo said after swallowing a spoonful, "I can't stand Mai."

"I know," Kisshu said, "I think everyone knows." He started playing in the ice cream with the spoon. "What is this again?" he asked.

"It's a hot fudge sundae," Ichigo replied, "You know ice cream." Kisshu just stared at her. "Just try it." Kisshu took a spoonful and placed it in his mouth.

"It's not hot," he said after swallowing it.

"Its not supposed to be," Ichigo replied. Kisshu just shrugged and continued eating his not so hot fudge sundae. "And Pai I mean I realize about the whole marriage thing but Lettuce asked if they could still be friends and he said no. Why would he do that?" Kisshu shrugged.

"So," Kisshu started trying to change the subject, "What's up with Aoyama-kun?"

"He died," Ichigo answered. Kisshu's eyes widened.

"Really?" Kisshu asked.

"He broke up with me," Ichigo said.

"Wait he broke up with you then died?" Kisshu asked a little confused.

"No he's not dead he just broke up with me," Ichigo explained.

"When?" Kisshu asked.

"About a year after you guys left," Ichigo replied.

"He's an idiot," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "but the thing is after he broke up with me I kept thinking about you."

"Really?" Kisshu said.

"Yeah but I didn't know if it was because I liked you or because you liked me," Ichigo explained.

"Oh," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled.

"But now I think it's because I like you," Ichigo replied. Kisshu looked over at her, "But you probably don't like me anymore," Ichigo finished. Kisshu smiled.

"Wanna bet," he asked leaning into her until their lips met. She leaned into him. When they pulled away she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you guys came back," she whispered.

"Yeah me too," Kisshu replied.

"I'm just upset that Lettuce had to get hurt," she went on.

"You're a good friend Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"Hey is Pai coming to the Lettuce's graduation?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh I don't think-" Kisshu started.

"I mean can't he just come to support her?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I guess-" Kisshu said.

"Could you ask him," Ichigo asked, "It would mean a lot to Lettuce."

"Sure," Kisshu said not knowing what else to say, "When is it?"

"Three days," Ichigo answered, "Thanks Kisshu."

"No problem," Kisshu lied because he knew once her brought up Lettuce to Pai there was going to be a problem.

About an hour later.

Kisshu and Taruto arrived at the Café at the same time.

"Where have you been?" Kisshu asked him.

"With Pudding," he answered, "You?"

"I was with Ichigo," Kisshu replied.

"So glad to see you two enjoying yourself," they both looked to the side and there was Pai sitting on the ground leaning on the Café reading a book.

"Yeah," Kisshu said, "Hey are you coming with us to the Lettuce's graduation?"

Pai looked up but before he could respond.

"What's a graduation?" they all turned around there was Mai.

"A graduation is an advancement from one level of school to the next," Pai explained turning the page in his book.

"Yeah so are you going?" Kisshu asked again.

"Why would he go to that girl's graduation?" Mai asked.

"To show support," Taruto answered.

"Why would he need to support her?" Mai asked. Pai stood.

"It doesn't matter cause I'm not going," he said.

"Pai-" Kisshu started but Pai shot him a look that made him stop. Then Pai walked into the café.

"Okay spill," Mai said. Kisshu and Taruto just stared at her.

"What?" Kisshu asked.

"What is all this stuff about him and Lettuce? What is going on?" she asked. Taruto and Kisshu looked at each other then back at her. "I mean I know they used to date I kinda figured that out when we first came here and they were all talking about Pai's previous history with her and all but you guys talk like he still has feelings for her or something." Then she laughed at the thought, but Kisshu and Taruto didn't join in. "He doesn't still have feeling for her right?" she asked. Kisshu glanced at his wrist.

"Wow 6 o'clock already? Time to hit the hay," he said then teleported away. Mai looked at Taruto.

"Taruto?" she asked.

"I have to go to bed too," he said, "See ya." He teleported away.

"He can't still have feelings for her!" Mai said to herself, "she'll ruin everything." Then Mai teleported to the ship. She looked around to make sure Taruto and Kisshu weren't there hiding then went to Pai's computer. She typed in some information then called her father. (Yes they can make calls on computers)

"Daddy?" she said when her call finally got through, "Yeah everythings fine we just have a small little problem. Nothing that can't be fixed though," a smile crossed her face. "How long will it take you to get here? What if you were to take the advance ships and traveled through hyperspace?" "Three days?" she grinned even more, "That's just perfect. Okay I'll see you in three days oh and bring Isamu and Katsu oh and bring some C.A.s." She hung up the computer.

"I am not letting that green haired girl get in the way of my marriage," Mai said to herself. Then she turned around and looked at the Pai's computer, "Now I just have to do something about this computer."

Okay there you go I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I'm going to be going away for awhile but my mom says there will be a computer there Idk if it'll have internet or not so if I don't update in awhile I'm not dead I will do my best to update when I can but I am not abandoning this story!! So you might want to put this on your alert list because I really don't know when will be the next time I post. Oh and the same thing goes to my other story Which Mew is Who if you are also reading that

REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't on Tokyo Mew Mew.


	6. Mew Mews Again?

Okay I found a computer to use while I'm on vacation so I can finish this story! Thanks for all your reviews and I will try to be clearer Ally Marton. okay here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew ( Someone will disappear)

**Chapter 6: Mew Mews Again?**

"Miaki Sakura," the principal called. A girl stood and walked towards the stage. A bunch of people cheered. Lettuce was sitting two chairs down from her. Soon her name would be called and she could walk up on stage and accept her diploma. Lettuce had been waiting for this moment for so long. Soon she would be starting college to become a doctor. That had been her dream forever. Everyone knew. Especially Ichigo, she and Ichigo were really close now and believe it or not Ichigo also wanted to be a doctor too. They both wanted to help people. Lettuce was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost missed her name being called.

"Midorikawa Lettuce," the principal called into the microphone. Lettuce stood from her seat. She was wearing a red graduation gown with a red cap to match. The red really mad her green hair pop. She walked to the aisle. Her mom and dad had taken off work to be there. She easily spotted her parents. Her mom was holding up a silver camcorder recording her. Lettuce gave the camera a huge smile. Her parents waved. She heard loud cheering behind her. She glanced back and there were all her friends in this order : Ryou, Keiichiro, Zakuro, Mint, Pudding, Taruto, Ichigo, and Kisshu. Kisshu and Taruto were wearing some new invention Keiichiro gave them to hide their ears.

Then she noticed the two empty chairs next to Kisshu. The second one she didn't care about (that was Mai's seat) but the first one really disappointed her. Pai didn't even come to her graduation. Maybe he just doesn't care. Lettuce tried not to let the disappointment she was feeling show on her face. She let out a deep breath smiled then continued her walk towards the stage. She walked up the steps towards the podium. The principal smiled at her and shook her hand. Lettuce extended her arm to get her 'diploma' (they give out fake ones at the ceremony. You get the real ones backstage) just as she was reaching for it a slimy green tentacle thing shoot out from the podium and wrapped around Lettuce's wrist. The principal screamed. Lettuce shrieked and tried to pull away but it had a tight grip. Lettuce used her free arm to try and pull away. The principal tried to help but a second tentacle came out and pushed her away then wrapped around Lettuce's other arm.

"Everyone evacuate!" The principal shouted running off the stage. A bunch of chairs were flipped over as the people in the audience were scrambling to the exits. Lettuce looked out into the audience and saw her parents with worried looks on their faces as they were being pushed towards the exits against their wills. Lettuce struggled even more to break free. She looked up again and saw her friends pushing through the crowd, who were heading for the doors, trying to get to the stage.

"Move. Excuse me," Ichigo called heading for Lettuce. She couldn't see much but she knew Lettuce was trapped. She didn't know what they were going to do when they got up there but they had to do something.

"Get out the way!" Pudding yelled pushing through the crowd.

"Move out the way!" Mint screamed. Zakuro just silently pushed through the crowd.

Now Lettuce was pulling at her arms trying desperately to get free. Just then an octopus like thing shot out of the podium just as the girls arrived at the stage.

"Chimera Animal?" they all called in surprise. They looked back at Kisshu and Taruto who were still in the back with Ryou and Keiichiro. They looked just as confused as the girls did. The octopus did a flip over Lettuce causing her arms to form an X against her body. It wrapped it's other tentacles around Lettuce's legs, waist, and mouth.

"Lettuce!" the four girls screamed as they jumped on the stage. They ran towards her and dived for Lettuce but the Chimera Animal disappeared with Lettuce. They all looked around but Lettuce was gone.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo screamed then she dropped to the ground. Ryou and Keiichiro ran up on stage. "It took her. It took her!"

"Ichigo calm down," Ryou said.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Ichigo yelled, "How am I supposed to calm down when some Octopus thing just ran off with my best friend!"

"Ichigo do you know who you are? Who we are?" Mint asked grabbing Ichigo's shoulder, "We are Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"That was years ago," Ichigo said, "We don't even know if it'll work."

"There's no harm in trying," Mint said. Zakuro nodded.

"Yeah Pudding will fight again na no da!" Pudding yelled. They all looked at her and smiled.

"Do you all still have your pendants?" Ryou asked. All the girls nodded. "Go get them and meet come to the Café as quickly as possible." He looked towards Keiichiro, "We'll go in the basement on the computer and find Lettuce's location."

"We haven't touched those computers in years," Keiichiro said. Ryou smirked.

"I haven't said this I years either," He held up his hand towards the girls, "Tokyo Mew Mew Go!" With that the girls ran out of the exit doors with the guys behind them at first then they all split up to go where they had to. Kisshu and Taruto watched them then looked at each other.

"You know right?" Taruto asked.

"That that Chimera Animal came from the Kiken's collection?" Kisshu asked, "Yeah I know." He looked back at Taruto, "Let's go." They both teleported to the same place, because they both knew who was behind this.

Zakuro dug threw her magazine collection and reached to the very bottom and retrieved her pendant. She ran out the door and to the Café.

Pudding climbed up on the kitchen counter and reached for the top shelf. She grabbed a cookie jar shaped like a monkey and reached into it and pulled out her pendant. She ran to the café.

Mint opened a drawer in the kitchen where she hid her famous tea collection. She pushed the tea aside and grabbed her pendant. She ran to the café.

Ichigo opened her clothes drawer and threw out almost every shirt until she could see her shiny pendant. She grabbed it and ran out the door. She ran towards the Café when she passed Lettuce's apartment. She stopped and turned back around and headed up towards Lettuce's apartment. She opened the door (Lettuce must've left it unlocked) and walked towards Lettuce's dresser. She grabbed the small green box with pink flowers and ran out the door.

Meanwhile

Pai and Mai were sitting at a table in the ship. Mai had suggested they spend time together in the ship (to take his mind off Lettuce). He was reading a book she was reading an alien fashion magazine. Neither of them had said a word to each other in like half in hour. Accept for the random "Oh this is interesting," referring to their reading. Pai was relived when Kisshu and Taruto arrived in front of them. They both glared at Mai.

"Mai you've go a lot of nerve!" Kisshu yelled. Mai looked up uninterested.

"What?" she asked then her face changed, "Did you guys go to that graduation?" she asked carefully.

"Yes we did," Taruto answered. Mai stood.

"I gotta go," she said quickly. She started to teleport. Kisshu and Taruto tried to stop her but they were too late. Pai stared at them and stood.

"What's going on?" Pai asked nervously.

"They have Lettuce," Kisshu answered, "The Kikens have Lettuce." Pai looked horrified.

"How?" was all he could manage to say. Kisshu stared at him.

"Take a wild guess," he said motioning to the chair Mai was recently sitting in. Pai balled his fist and punched the table.

"I knew this was going to happen," he mumbled, " I tried my best to hide my feelings for Lettuce but Mai must've seen through it." Kisshu and Taruto looked at each other.

"It's not all your fault," Taruto said.

"Yeah, with me and Taruto's constant questions probably did something too," Kisshu said, "but right now we need to help the Mews find Lettuce." Pai ran to his computer.

"I should be able to find them if they returned to Kiken's ship," Pai said. He pressed the on button on his computer. A fuzzy black and white screen appeared with a loud static noise. "Who's been messing with my computer?" Pai yelled pressing a bunch of buttons, "It's completely fried!" No on answered his question cause they all knew the answer.

"C'mon the Mews have a computer too," Taruto pointed out, "If they find Lettuce's location we can still find her."

"Yeah and they're going to need our help to fight those Kikens" Kisshu pointed out. Pai looked down.

"I can't," Pai answered.

"Pai the jig is up!" Kisshu exclaimed, "They must already know you like no love you love Lettuce or they wouldn't have taken her. There's no reason to pretend anymore!"

"They know what Mai told them but if they see me protecting her they'll have more of a reason to kill her so it be best-" Just then Kisshu hit Pai, right across the face surprising both Pai and Taruto. Pai held his face in his hand.

"Pai snap out of it!" he yelled, "I don't see how you can just sit there and talk like that! The girl you love is in danger and you're talking like it's some kind of school problem you can figure out by analyzing it to death. What is with you? Why are you acting like this?" Pai just stared him. "We're going to help the Mews, you do what you want." Kisshu turned around about to teleport, "Your hearts in the right place but your mind isn't," he teleported away. Taruto looked at Pai.

"Taruto-"

"You have a choice to make Pai," Taruto said, "You've always had a choice." Then Taruto teleported away leaving Pai standing there.

Meanwhile

"Girls we found Lettuce's location," Ryou said, "It's all up to you now." Each Mew held up their pendant ready to see if their powers still worked.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Minto Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

A bright light appeared. Ryou and Keiichiro shielded their eyes. When the light disappeared there stood the four Mews in their brightly colored outfits. Their hairstyles didn't change though.

"Wow it fits," Mint said looking down at her outfit.

"Now let's go!" Ichigo said.

"One problem Ichigo," Keiichiro said, "Lettuce is located in a space ship how are you going to get there?"

"Isn't that where we come in?" They turned towards the door. It was Kisshu and Taruto.

"You can take us?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu nodded.

"Do you have the cooridinates?" Kisshu asked. Ryou handed him the paper with the coordinates. "Okay we can do that." Kisshu said handing Ryou the paper.

"You can teleport all of us?" Mint asked.

"We can each teleport at the most two," Taruto answered.

"That's perfect," Pudding said.

"Are you girls ready?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah," they all said. They turned and looked at Ryou and Keiichiro.

"What," Ryou asked.

"Aren't you going to give us our order?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Ryou rolled his eyes, "Tokyo Mew Mew Bring Lettuce Back!" Kisshu and Taruto teleported all of the mews away.

"Ryou should we stay here?" Keiichiro asked.

"That won't do us any good," Ryou said, "and I think we should go pay the Midorikawa's a visit."

There you go!! Aren't you glad I have internet access? I hope!!

Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	7. We are Tokyo Mew Mew!

Here's chpt 7. Hope you like it. Thanks for all your nice reviews again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (Someone disappears)

**Chapter 7: We are Tokyo Mew Mew**

Lettuce slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know when she had blacked out. She looked around. She seemed to be in a huge room with no doors. She looked down and realized she was tied to a chair. She wiggled her shoulders but she couldn't get free.

"Are those ropes too tight for you?" Lettuce looked up. There was an alien sitting on a throne-like chair. He had a crown on his head that was made so his elf-like ears could stick out of it through the sides. He had two other aliens with him. They were standing on either side of his throne. They also had elf-like ears, but both of them were wearing headbands with a symbol on it Lettuce couldn't understand.

"Who are you?" Lettuce yelled, "And what do you want with me?"

"I am Tai, King of the Kiken Empire," he said, "and these are my best swordsman Isamu and Katsu," he motioned towards the two aliens at his side.

"Okay," Lettuce said, "And what do you want with me?" Just then Mai appeared. She seemed relieved to get away from something. "Mai?" Lettuce asked shocked. Mai turned towards Lettuce and smiled.

"Lettuce," she said, "So glad you could join us."

"Did I really have a choice?" Lettuce snapped. Mai frowned.

"You should really watch your attitude Lettuce," she said.

"You're going to lecture me about attitudes?" Lettuce asked. Mai rolled her eyes.

"Mai my beautiful daughter," Tai said, Lettuce rolled her eyes, "How has earth been to you."

"Everything's been good father," Mai said walking towards him, "everything except this girl," she pointed at Lettuce.

"So our C.A. grabbed the right girl," Tai said, "good, now explain to me what she has done."

"She has feelings for my Pai," Mai explained, "and it's possible he might have feelings for her. She could be a real problem in our plans father." Tai stroked his chin.

"You could be right," he said, "and the only solution,"

"Is to get rid of the problem," Mai finished for him. They shared a smile.

"Katsu," Tai called.

"Sir!" he replied as if he was in military school.

"Take care of her," he motioned towards Lettuce.

"Yes sir!" he opened his hand and a long sharp sword appeared, "Let's make this quick and painless," he said.

"Funny that actually looks pretty painful," Lettuce pointed out. Katsu ran towards Lettuce pointing the sword towards her. Lettuce screamed. If only she was a mew again, and then she could-

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" a flash of light separated Katsu from Lettuce causing him to fly backwards. Lettuce looked to the other side of the room. There was all her friends in mew form and Kisshu and Taruto. A smile crossed her face. They smiled back. "Hold still Lettuce," Mint said aiming another arrow. It cut through the ropes. Lettuce stood. Ichigo pulled out a small green box.

"Lettuce catch!" she yelled throwing it towards her. Lettuce reached up to grab the box, but Isamu teleported in front of her and caught it first. He examined the box.

"What is this?" he asked aloud.

"Give that back!" Lettuce pushed him from behind causing both of them to fall. The box slid across the floor. "Guys don't let them get that box!!" Lettuce yelled.

"Well then Isamu and Katsu get that box!!" Mai yelled. Pudding made a dash for the box. Katsu headed for her. He swung his arm at her. Pudding ducked and did a roll on the ground to get away from him. She picked up the box.

"I got it," she called. Just then Katsu appeared before her again and swung his hand. He hit her right in the face. She fell backwards. The mews gasped as the box went flying in the air. They were used to fighting aliens but they had never actually struck them like that. Just then Taruto's clackers came and hit Katsu right in the head. While Katsu was distracted Pudding did a spin kick on the ground causing him to fall over. She stood and jumped away from him. Everyone ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" Taruto asked staring at the red spot on her cheek where Katsu had hit her. Pudding nodded.

"I can't believe he hit you like that," Ichigo said her voice angry, "you're still just a kid!"

"I told you," Kisshu said, "Kikens are a very warlike people, they don't care how old you are. They have no mercy." Mint turned around and saw Isamu heading for the box.

"I don't think so!" she yelled. She jumped into the air, "Ribbon Minto Echo!" Her attack caused the box to fly into the air. Ichigo ran and jumped for it. She reached her hand out to grab it when she felt a sharp tug on her tail. Isamu had grabbed her tail. He pulled it violently and threw her backwards. Ichigo hit the floor screaming. That was the first time someone had used her tail against her. Isamu reached up for the box himself. Kisshu threw one of his dragon swords at it causing it to fly out of Isamu's reach. It hit the ground. Both Katsu and Isamu ran for it.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro's whip wrapped around Isamu. He struggled to get free but Zakuro had a strong grip.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" She had trapped Katsu in her jelly like container. With Isamu and Katsu occupied Lettuce ran for the box. Mai rolled her eyes and ran for it too. They both dived for it at the same time causing the box to open. Lettuce's pendant flew out. She reached up and grabbed it.

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!" A light appeared and there stood Mew Lettuce. Mai was still on the ground. She was staring up at her. Isamu and Katsu broke free of their confinement and jumped in front of Mai to protect her now knowing Lettuce was a threat to her. Lettuce jumped backwards to stand with her teammates.

"Who-what are you?" Mai asked dumbstruck.

"We are Tokyo Mew Mew," Ichigo responded then she pointed at the three aliens, "You have caused a lot of trouble. You ruin my friend's graduation, hit my friend Pudding," she pointed to Katsu, "You pulled my tail," she pointed to Isamu, "and on top of that you try to have my friend Lettuce here killed! As I see it these are all evil actions. And for you evil actions…"

"We will make you Pay!" everyone joined in (even Taruto and Kisshu.)

There you go Chpt 8 will be here soon!! Review okay. oh and if you didn't know (for your evil actions we will make you Pay) is the manga version of their battle cry instead of for the future of the earth I will always be of service. the other one fitted in better,

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!


	8. For Your Evil Actions

Okay here's chapt 8. hope you like it. Thanks for all your reviews. I love Reviews!!

Dislaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (someone would disappear)

**Chapter 8: For Your Evil Actions**

"What are you?" Tai asked.

"Tokyo Mew Mew we just said that!" Ichigo snapped. Tai scratched his head.

"Tokyo Mew Mew," he repeated, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It doesn't matter," Mai interrupted her father's thought, "Listen Moo Moos all we want is Lettuce I don't care about the rest of you! I don't know you therefore have no grudge against you so if you could kindly leave." The mews just stared at her.

"Wow she really doesn't recognize us," Mint sighed, "Some people." Mai stared at them blankly.

"It's us you idiot!" Ichigo yelled annoyed, "from the Café!"

"How dare you call me an idiot!" Mai yelled, "Well now since I know you are all those annoying brats from that Café Isamu and Katsu kill the green one and do whatever you want with the others. I really don't care," Mai walked towards her father's throne and sat on the arm rest, "Let the battle begin!" Katsu held up a shiny orb.

"Fusion!" he yelled. Then a giant spider Chimera Animal appeared. "Would you like to give the command?"

"I'd love to brother," Isamu replied, "Chimera Animal destroy the green girl and anyone who gets in your way!" Katsu took out his sword, while Isamu pulled out a large mallet, which everyone assumed was his weapon. The Chimera animal charge for the Mews but they jumped out of the way.

"Ribbon Minto-" but before she could finish her attack Katsu appeared before her and swung his sword at her. She moved out of the way quick enough and tried to hit him with her weapon to get him away. "You must be desperate to be working for Mai!" she yelled. Swinging at him again. He kicked her bow out of her hand.

"Don't you dare insult our princess," he snapped kicking Mint in the stomach. She hit the ground with a thud. She winced in pain trying to sit up. Katsu held his sword above his head posed to kill. He descended to the ground, "I'll teach you to mess with our princess!"

"And I'll teach you to mess with my friends!" Lettuce jumped in front of Mint, "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She caught Katsu by surprise so he didn't have enough time to block the attack. He flew backwards. "You okay Mint?" Lettuce looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah-Look out" Mint yelled. Lettuce turned around and there was the spider chimera animal heading right for her.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Both the attacks hit the Spider directly. It froze for a second then went back to charging towards Lettuce.

"Lettuce watch out all it wants is you!" Ichigo screamed. Lettuce gasped and jumped out of the way. When she landed the Spider changed its course towards her.

"This thing just doesn't quit!" Lettuce yelled dodging one of the spider's legs as it tried to trample her.

"Yeah well neither do we!" Pudding shouted. She ran towards the spider.

"Pudding wait!" Ichigo called. Pudding kept running towards the spider.

"Ribbon Pudding-" Isamu jumped in front of her and swung his giant mallet. Pudding ducked he missed her by an inch. She turned around and tried to kick him. He grabbed her foot with one hand and threw her into a nearby wall. She slumped to the ground.

"Mew Pudding!" everyone yelled. The Mews ran towards her but the spider blocked them from the other side of the room. Isamu looked towards Mai.

"Go ahead and kill her," Mai ordered, "She was an annoying brat anyways." Isamu raised his mallet.

"Sonic Deadly Strike" Isamu called.

"Clackers of Doom!" Taruto's weapon wrapped around Isamu electrocuting him. (A/N I don't know if Taruto's weapon had a name so I just made something up ok.) Taruto landed in front of Pudding he shook her shoulders. "Pudding! Can you hear me?"

She stirred, "Taru Taru?" Just then Isamu grabbed Taruto by his collar and pulled him away from Pudding. He threw him to the ground.

"You little traitor," Isamu snapped.

"Wrong," Taruto yelled from the ground, "Pai and Mai aren't married yet so that means I have no connections with you at all!"

"You little smart mouthed brat!" Isamu raised his Mallet again, "I'll teach you some manners."

"No!!" Pudding yelled as she jumped on Isamu's back, "You can't hurt him!"

"Get off me!" Isamu yelled.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" The Spider fell and it seemed to be weakened by the Mews attack. It fell just in time for them to see Pudding on Isamu's back.

"Pudding!" They all yelled.

"Katsu can you please get this monkey off my back!" Isamu yelled. Katsu appeared.

"Gladly" Katsu raised his sword and brought it down. Kisshu appeared in front of Pudding and held up his two Dragon Swords to block Katsu's sword.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Kisshu mumbled. His arms were shaking from trying to hold Katsu back.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo called. Then the Spider rose and made a loud screeching sound.

"Not you again!" Mint called.

"Guys we need a plan," Ichigo said, "Kisshu and Pudding need our help."

"Ichigo, Lettuce you go and help them me and Mint will stay here!" Zakuro said, "We need to keep Lettuce as far away from this thing as possible!" They all nodded. Lettuce and Ichigo ran towards Kisshu and Pudding. Ichigo ran to help Kisshu and Lettuce went towards Isamu and Pudding. Pudding had a good grip around Isamu's neck.

"Pudding," Lettuce called when she got there. Isamu bent over and reached back and grabbed both Pudding's arms and threw her into Lettuce. They both fell over with Pudding in Lettuce's lap. "Pudding are you okay?" She looked up at her.

"Yeah, but where's Taruto?" Pudding asked.

"I'm right here," They both looked up and there was Taruto hovering over them, "Thanks Pudding." She smiled as she stood. Lettuce stood too. She looked over at Isamu.

"Hey Pudding what do you say we show this guy the real meaning of the word Mew Mew," Lettuce said. Pudding smiled. "You hit him high."

"And you hit him low!" Pudding finished. The both ran towards Isamu. He lifted his mallet ready to strike. Lettuce put both her hands together while Pudding jumped into her hands. Lettuce propelled her into the air and she did a flip over Isamu. Isamu seemed confused because he didn't know which Mew to swing at because Lettuce was still running towards him. He decided to swing at Lettuce.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding attacked before he got the chance, obviously throwing him off guard.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce attacked before he was able to steady himself. Taruto threw his clacker and they wrapped around him tying him up. He fell to the ground with a thud. His mallet and Pudding landed beside him. Pudding reached down and tried to lift it.

"Ahh this thing weighs a ton," she mumbled, ignoring Isamu yelling at her to give that back.

"Pudding that thing is almost bigger than you," Lettuce said running up to her.

"But it might come in handy," Pudding said struggling with the oversized hammer, "Taru Taru give me a hand with this." Taruto walked over to her to help her lift the giant hammer.

"Okay yall do that and I'm going to help Ichigo and Kisshu," Lettuce called running over to Ichigo. She was halfway there when the giant spider came out of nowhere knocking her over. It was standing over her and she could see its fangs.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" a purple whip wrapped around the Spider's neck and it was pulled away from Lettuce. She looked up and there was Zakuro and Mint both holding onto Zakuro's weapon struggling to hold back the spider.

"Sorry Lettuce," Mint mumbled, "it got away from us." Lettuce stared at them they needed help but she knew they wouldn't let her help then for her own safety. Lettuce got up to her feet and ran towards Ichigo and Kisshu. Kisshu and Ichigo were both fighting with Katsu who didn't seem at all concerned by the two on one ratio.

"Need some help?" Lettuce asked running up behind Ichigo.

"Hey where's Isamu?" Katsu asked blocking Kisshu's attack.

"He's a little tied up at the moment," Lettuce answered.

"What?" he turned to glance at Lettuce. And Kisshu took his opening and knocked him to the ground.

"Now Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo yelled. Katsu didn't get up.

"Great job Lettuce," Kisshu said walking over to join the two girls.

"What did I do?" Lettuce asked.

"You distracted him for us," Kisshu answered, "C'mon we just need to take care of that Chimera Animal."

"I'll distract it!" Lettuce said. Kisshu looked back at her not knowing whether she was joking or serious, "I'm serious let me distract it. I mean all it wants is me anyways if I distract it and all of you attack while it's off guard then we could defeat it."

"That might just work," Kisshu said. All three of them ran towards Mint and Zakuro. Pudding and Taruto gave up on the mallet and was helping with the spider. Kisshu and Ichigo joined them and Lettuce ran in front of the spider. It saw her and chased her as she ran to the other side of the room.

"Lettuce!" Zakuro called.

"What is she doing!" Pudding asked.

"She's distracting it so it's easier to take down," Kisshu explained, "Let's go!" They all ran up behind the spider ready to attack. When the spider started shooting web nets out of it's thorax at them. They were all thrown off and got caught in the nets. Lettuce watched in horror as her friends were caught two by two into the nets. Kisshu and Ichigo were in one together, so were Taruto and Pudding, and Mint and Zakuro.

"I can't cut through this!" Kisshu yelled trying to slice it with his swords.

"Ribbon Mint Echo," Mint called trying to use her powers on it. The web just absorbed the energy and shot it back at them. Mint and Zakuro screamed.

"Don't do that again," Zakuro breathed. The spider turned its attention back to Lettuce. She turned around and saw that she had run to a dead end. The spider pinned her to the wall. It dug its fangs into her neck and injected her with a poison. It took Lettuce only ten seconds before she drifted into unconsciousness. The spider laid her down and climbed up the wall and began to spin a web.

"Wow that thing acts just like a real spider," Taruto said.

"Why?" Ichigo said turning in the net to try and see Taruto but found herself face to face with Kisshu, "What all do you know about spiders?"

"Not much," Taruto answered, "just that they inject their prey with a paralyzing poison before wrapping them in their web so they can't escape," he looked over at the spider, "but in this case it looks like the poison just knocked her out because if it was a paralyzing poison she wouldn't have lost consciousness."

"What happens after they wrap them in their web?" Pudding asked watching the spider as it carried Lettuce up to it's giant web which was now complete.

"It- it sucks out all their blood killing it," Taruto answered. All the girls gasped at looked back up at Lettuce. The spider had almost finished securing her in its web.

"We can't let that happen," Pudding said.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo screamed, "Lettuce can you hear me? Please wake up!" Lettuce didn't stir. Ichigo felt tears come to her eyes she looked over at Mai. "Stop this! Please!"

"No," Mai answered, "With her out of the picture Pai's heart will finally belong to me."

"No it won't!" Zakuro yelled, "You can't destroy true love!"

"If what you say is true and Pai really does love Lettuce you won't be able to stop it ever!" Mint yelled.

"That's right Mai and if you really loved Pai you'd accept it and do what would make Pai happy!" Pudding yelled.

"Please Mai," Ichigo begged, "Find it in your heart to do the right thing." Mai didn't answer.

"Maybe maybe this is wrong," Tai said. Mai looked over at him.

"No it's not wrong!" Mai yelled, "These Mews are making you soft father."

"But for some reason I think we should listen to them," Tai answered, "I feel like we owe them that." Mai's expression turned to worried then to anger.

"We owe them nothing," Mai said. She turned her attention back to the spider who had Lettuce completely secured into the web. The spider inserted its fangs in her neck and began to suck her blood.

"Lettuce!" all the Mews called.

okay there was going to be more but i didn't want it to be to much so i split it and yes that means i have left you at a clif hanger! Sorry. Chapter 9 will be here soon it might be a little short i don't know yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	9. We Will Make You Pay

Hey people I'm back with my 9th chapter

Hey people I'm back with my 9th chapter!! (Applause) thank you thank you. But before I start I have a few ideas for a new story and I need your help so go to my profile and there's going to be a poll there and of course I want you to cast your votes! So you do that. Back to the story. (Oh and I make a reference to the last episode so if you haven't seen it I hope I don't spoil it for you!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (someone would disappear.)

Chapter 9: We will Make You Pay.

"Lettuce!" they all screamed. They all watched horrified as the spider was slowly killing their friend.

"No! Stop this is wrong!" Ichigo yelled at Mai.

"You know what's wrong," Mai yelled, "Not being loved by the one person you want love from." Right as she said that Katsu and Isamu appeared behind her. Katsu looked down. Isamu placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't just sit here and watch this," Ichigo said. She took out her Strawberry Bell and pushed it against the web. "Ribbon Strawberry,"

"Ichigo don't," Kisshu warned.

"Surprise!" Ichigo finished. The net absorbed her power and shot it right back.

She and Kisshu screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry Kisshu," Ichigo whispered once it was over. He looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Kisshu breathed.

"This can't be the end," Ichigo whispered, "can it?"

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" Everyone looked up surprised at the words they just heard. A large gust of wind knocked the spider off Lettuce. They looked around but they didn't see anyone.

"That was Pai's attack right?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah," Taruto answered scanning the room. Then out of nowhere Pai came down from the ceiling and landed on the spiders head crushing it into the ground.

"Pai!" all the girls cried relieved. Kisshu and Taruto smiled. Pai jumped back into the air did a flip and did his attack again crushing the spider's body into the ground. The spider vanished.

"Wow he defeated it alone," Ichigo said in awe. Then the webs around them vanished. The web holding Lettuce also vanished. She fell to the ground, but Pai caught her in his arms.

"Lettuce? Lettuce can you hear me," he asked. He laid her down on the ground. Her head was rested in his arm. All the girls, Kisshu, and Taruto ran up behind them.

"Lettuce?" all the girls yelled. Lettuce stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up.

"Pai?" she whispered. Then she closed her eyes again.

"Lettuce? Yes it's me Pai. Lettuce talk to me." Pai begged. Her next words surprised everyone.

"Do you love me?" Lettuce whispered not opening her eyes._ I have to know, Lettuce thought, I have to know if what Mai says is true. I have to know is this fight is really necessary or if we are all just fighting for nothing._ Pai stared down at her.

"What?" he asked even though he was sure he heard her right. Lettuce opened her eyes. They stared at each other for a second forgetting that there were others in the room. She found the strength to sit up. Their faces were really close.

"Do you love me?" Lettuce asked again. Pai leaned towards her.

"Lettuce I-"

"PAI!" That's when Pai remembered he and Lettuce weren't the only two in the room. He turned around and saw Mai and Tai. Both looked furious but Mai looked enraged in anger. Pai looked back at Lettuce. Ichigo and Pudding came behind her to hold her up. Ichigo nodded towards Pai to tell him to go. Pai took his arm from around Lettuce and stood. He walked towards the two.

"So Pai," Tai started, "It is true. You have chosen this human over Mai. I am disappointed."

"Well that makes two of us," Pai said folding his arms.

"Excuse me?" Tai asked.

"Do you know who they are?" Pai motioned behind him towards the girls, "They are Tokyo Mew Mew."

"We already knew that," Mai snapped.

"Then you should know they are the same Tokyo Mew Mew that kindly gave us the Mew aqua to restore our planet." Pai explained.

"They are the same Tokyo Mew Mew?" Tai asked.

"The one and only," Pai said. Tai turned to his daughter.

"Did you know this?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter," Mai answered.

"Doesn't matter? If it wasn't for these girls are planet might still be in that unbearable state." Tai snapped.

"That unbearable state didn't stop you from war so thinking about it doesn't stop me either," Mai snapped back.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore now," Pai spoke up, "because I was going to go through with this marriage no matter what, but now I realize that I can't. I can't marry you Mai."

"What?" Mai and Lettuce both said together. Pai turned around. He didn't realize Lettuce was right behind him. Lettuce placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pai," she started, "don't do this for me. Think about your people. I'll be okay."

"But Lettuce," he touched the side of her face, "I love you." Lettuce's face lit up. She hadn't heard him say that since he left four years ago. "And I shouldn't be force to marry someone I don't love."

"Maybe under these circumstances we could reconsider the marriage," Tai whispered to Mai. Mai stared at him shocked.

"No, No." She snapped quietly, "If I can't have Pai," she snatched Katsu's sword, "No one can," she ran towards Pai. Lettuce saw her over Pai's shoulder.

"Pai! Lettuce! Move!" Ichigo yelled. Pai glanced back.

"Pai, Watch out!" Lettuce screamed. She pushed him to the side. She didn't have enough time to move, herself. Katsu's sword pierced her side. As Mai pulled back Lettuce fell to the ground gripping her side. She was breathing heavily.

"Lettuce!!" All the girls screamed as they ran toward Lettuce. As they got closer they could see the blood seeping through her fingers.

"Lettuce," Pai called as he leaned over her. Mai just stood there staring down at them. Ichigo ran towards her.

"Get away from them," She screamed. Mai backed away quickly.

"Mai what have you done?" her father asked.

"I didn't-I mean- I wasn't-" She mumbled unable to finish her sentence.

"Lettuce are you with me?" Pai asked lifting her head. She didn't answer.

"Lettuce-oneechan," Pudding cried with tears in her eyes. She took a step towards Lettuce, but Zakuro grabbed her shoulders to stop her. Pudding looked up at Zakuro then down at Lettuce. She burst out in tears. This scene reminded her too much of what happened four years ago. When Ichigo had risked her life for Aoyama-kun and she almost died. But Aoyama-kun had saved her because he had a little Mew aqua left inside him. (A/N that is what I'm going to say happened.) But there was no mew aqua left.

"Lettuce please answer me," Pai begged his voice cracked with worry. Lettuce grunted then opened her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," Lettuce breathed, "I couldn't let her kill you." Ichigo rested her hand on Pai's shoulder.

"Pai please take her back to the café," she said, "There's a medical room in the back. Do everything you can for her please." Pai nodded. He started to teleport.

"Pai wait," Mai called, but he was already gone. All the Mews stared at her.

"You're going to pay for this!" Pudding yelled, "You're going to pay for everything you've done." Mai dropped the sword. Katsu and Isamu jumped in front of her.

"No! Move!!" Ichigo yelled, "If she's tough enough to come at someone with a sword then she's tough enough to defend herself!"

"Katsu! Isamu!" Tai called, "Stand down," Isamu move away from Mai but Katsu didn't. "Katsu! I said stand down!" Katsu held his ground in front of Mai.

"He won't," Isamu spoke up, "he'd protect Mai til the end."

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because he loves her," Zakuro answered. Everyone stared at her shocked. Isamu nodded.

"How'd you know?" Katsu asked.

"Zakuro knows everything," Mint pointed out.

"I hope she knows I'll never betray my princess and I'll fight til the end for her." Katsu said.

"And if Katsu fights I fight," Isamu said.

"Then we will fight too," Ichigo said, "For Lettuce!" The mews nodded.

"I will have no part in this," Tai said teleporting away. Katsu picked up his sword from the ground. Isamu pulled out his mallet.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you again," Isamu said.

"Ha we beat you fair and square!" Pudding said, "And we'll do it again!" Mai teleported off.

"That's the girl you love? The girl you fight for?" Ichigo asked, "She left you hear not caring what happens!"

"Shut up!" Katsu yelled running towards Ichigo sword drawn. And with that the battle began.

WOOO. I finally got it up. I was having writer's block through this chapter. Hope you like it. Any ways I have two new ideas for a story but I don't know which one to do first. Remember to check out my poll cause after I close it I'm going to put a new one up about what story I'm going to do. I'll try and update soon.

Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo MEW Mew.


	10. The End

Okay here's the final chapter of my story. Thank you for all your reviews. You guys rock. okay here we go.

**Chapter 10: The End**

Katsu ran for Ichigo swing his sword furiously. She dodged and blocked every swing. She jumped away from him.

"We never wanted to fight you," Ichigo yelled.

"But you forced us to!" Mint called.

"And now our friend Lettuce is hurt all because of that girl you call a princess!" Pudding shouted.

"And now you will pay for that since you protect her," Zakuro said.

"Katsu, Isamu think about it is she really worth protecting?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, seeing as she just walked out on you two!" Taruto pointed out. Just then Mai appeared in the middle of the room with a box labeled C.A. Katsu smirked at Ichigo.

"Katsu," Mai called pulling out a shining orb, "Catch!" she threw it and of course Katsu caught it.

"Walked out on us huh?" he joked, "Fusion!" he yelled. Then a scorpion Chimera Animal appeared. They all took a battle stance.

"Any ideas?" Taruto asked. Ichigo nodded.

"You guys handle that Chimera Animal I'll take Katsu," Ichigo said.

"And I'll handle Isamu," Zakuro said. Everyone nodded.

"What about Mai?" Pudding asked.

"We'll deal with her later but right now we need to take care of the things that may be a threat to us," Ichigo answered, "Everyone ready?" They all nodded, "Let's go!" They all ran into battle.

&

Pai teleported to the Café. Lettuce was unconscious in his arms. He quickly carried her to the back where Ichigo said there would be a medical room. Inside was a stretcher like cot like they used in the hospitals. Pai laid her down on the cot. There was blood on his shirt. He examined Lettuce's wound. It was pretty deep. He looked around for something to stop the bleeding. She had lost a lot of blood already. He went through some cabinets and found a cloth-like bandage and some towels. He took the towels and pressed it against Lettuce's side to stop the bleeding.

He teleported to kitchen got a large bowl filled it with warm water and grabbed some clean washcloths. He needed to clean the wound before putting the bandages on it. When he got back he saw the towels were drenched in blood. This was not good. She was losing a lot of blood. He placed the bowl on a stool next to the cot. He removed the towels. That's when he heard her breathe.

"Pai," she breathed, "Where are we?"

"We're at the Café," He answered lightly relieved she was awake.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered breathing heavily.

"Their back on the ship," Pai answered. He turned to the bowl and wet the washcloth.

"I'm so tired," Lettuce barely whispered. Pai couldn't hear her breathing anymore. He quickly turned back to her.

"Lettuce! Lettuce," He gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmm," she murmured.

"Lettuce, I'm going to need you to stay awake okay," Pai explained softly. You could hear the worry in his voice. He knew if he let her sleep in this condition she might never wake up.

"But I'm so sleepy," Lettuce protested softly. She shifted in the cot. Then winced as pain surged through her body. Pai noticed.

"Please try not to move," he said. Lettuce laid still then her eyes closed again. "Lettuce!" Her eyes shot open. "Why don't you tell me about all the things I missed after I left," Pai suggested trying to keep her occupied

"Ok I'll try," Lettuce answered, "Umm well after the fight we all took a long vacation from work." Pai took the washcloth from the bowl.

"Lettuce this might sting a little," he said. He placed the washcloth on her wound. Lettuce clenched her teeth. Pai started to wash away the blood. "So," Pai started trying to keep her talking, "what did you do on your vacation?"

"I read a lot of books," Lettuce answered through clenched teeth, "Are the girls, Kisshu, and Taruto still fighting?" Pai nodded.

"I hope their okay, I'm worried about them," Lettuce breathed. Pai stared at her amazed. Here she was laying here in so much pain not knowing whether she was going to make it or not and she was worried about the others. Pai reached down and brushed her hair off her face.

"What books did you read?"

&

Ichigo was breathing heavily this was the hardest battle she had ever fought. Katsu was one good fighter. She was tired but she could tell he was too.

"Ready to give up?" he asked her. She looked up at him.

"Never!" Ichigo called. Katsu gripped his sword.

"So be it," he yelled running towards her. She gripped her Strawberry Bell ready to fight again. She didn't want to admit it but this fight was getting them nowhere. She and Katsu were both worn out from their previous battle only to start again. Zakuro and Isamu were still fighting, and the others weren't having any luck with the Chimera Animal. And Mai was just standing on the sidelines watching. And everyone once in awhile her mind would fly to Lettuce. They should be with her not here fighting these losers.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Katsu knocking her down. She hadn't been paying attention to him. Now she was staring up at him while he was staring back down at her. He gripped his sword and held it right above her. She swallowed hard.

"Ichigo!" a voice called. It was Mint. Everyone turned in the direction Mint was staring and saw Katsu poised to kill Ichigo. The room fell silent. All eyes were on them. Kisshu took a step closer. Katsu lowered his sword closer to Ichigo.

"Don't take another step," Katsu ordered, "or I'll kill your little leader. Well you know it really doesn't matter 'cause I'm going to kill her anyways but you're going to make it happen quicker." Ichigo stared up at him confused.

_What is he waiting for? She thought._

Just then the Chimera Animal disappeared.

"What?" Katsu called.

"Don't do it Katsu!" A voice called. It was Tai. "This fight is over!"

"Says who?" Katsu asked.

"Says me," Tai answered, "and if you don't stand down you'll be banished from the Kiken Empire!" All eyes were on Katsu. He took a step away from Ichigo and dropped his sword. Everyone ran to Ichigo. Isamu went to stand next to Katsu. "Now," Tai said, "If you all don't mind leaving our ship. We would like to return to our planet."

"Wait we're just leaving?" Mai asked.

"Yes we are," Tai answered.

"Wait just a minute," Ichigo said standing up, "we have a few conditions."

"Conditions?" Tai asked.

"It's the least you could do after everything that has happened here," Ichigo pointed out. Tai pondered this. Mai opened her mouth to protest but Tai spoke.

"What are your conditions?" he asked.

"First, you four don't return to earth." Tai nodded.

"Okay," he said.

"Second," Ichigo continued, "You stop attacking their kingdom," she motioned to Taruto and Kisshu, "and you combine your Empires but not through marriage through a signed Treaty." Tai pondered this.

"Fine," he said.

"Third Pai does not have to marry Mai but whoever he choses," Ichigo said.

"Agreed," Tai said. And for some reason Mai didn't speak up. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"So we can go now?" Tai asked. Ichigo looked at Kisshu and Taruto and they both teleported all of them off the ship and to the Café.

&

"Then what happened?" Pai asked Lettuce. He had already finished cleaning her wound and wrapped the cloth bandage around her. He had done everything he could do and it was all left up to Lettuce now. "Lettuce?"

"I'm not going to make it," she asked, "am I?"

"What?" Pai asked, "of course you are you just have to hold in there."

"But I'm just so tired and I need to close my eyes, but every time I do I feel like I'm falling into darkness and not even you can save me," Lettuce whispered. Pai grabbed her hand.

"Lettuce please don't talk like that," he said. Lettuce closed her eyes. "Lettuce!"

"I'm sorry Pai," Lettuce whispered her voice was getting weaker, "Please tell the girls I love them all and they've been the best friends I could ever have." Pai heard voices and footsteps coming towards the room.

"Lettuce your friends are here," Pai said, "just hold on." Lettuce brought his hand to her face.

"I love you Pai," she whispered.

"Lettuce?" Pai called. Her hand went limp in his. He pulled his hand away from her and gripped the cot as he leaned over her. Her usually rosy cheeks were now pale. His eyes began to water. He had never cried before. He shut his eyes. _No…NO!! _He heard footsteps enter the room.

"How is she?" it was Ichigo's voice that asked the question. Pai swallowed hard and turned towards them. They were all staring at him. When Ichigo saw his tears her heart sank.

"No," she whispered. She ran to the cot and looked down at Lettuce. Pai moved away to the wall next to head of the cot. "Lettuce," Ichigo cried, "Lettuce you can't go! You were supposed to go to college and follow your dreams! You and I were supposed to become doctors together! Lettuce? Lettuce!" Ichigo backed away from the cot. She hugged herself then burst into tears. She fell to the ground. Pudding dropped to the ground and started to cry. Taruto hugged her from behind while trying to hide a few sobs. Mint buried her face in her hands as her tears started to flow. Zakuro managed to hold in a few sobs while tears ran down her face. Kisshu came behind Ichigo who turned around and immediately started crying in his chest.

No one notice the small shiny speck land on Lettuce's forehead.

"Why is everyone crying?" a soft voice asked. Everyone looked up and there was Lettuce sitting on the edge of the cot. She looked tired and a little weak but she had a small smile on her face.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo cried as she jumped up and hugged her friend almost causing both of them to fall back onto the cot. They were joined by Pudding and Mint. Zakuro walked over. Kisshu looked over at Pai and smiled. He smiled back.

"But how?" Ichigo asked pulling away from the group hug.

"I don't know," Lettuce answered.

"It's a mewracle," Pudding yelled and they all laughed. Then Zakuro looked over at Pai and coughed, telling the girls to let him through. The girls understood and backed away from Lettuce letting Pai through. He stood in front of Lettuce.

"Pai-" but before she could finish Pai had wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a huge embrace. Lettuce lifted her arms to hug him back. Pai leaned towards her until their lips met. When they pulled away Lettuce had a huge blush on her face. They turned and everyone was smiling at them.

"Hey Pai," Ichigo called, "You are no longer bounded to that deal you made with Tai. You can marry whosoever you please." Pai looked at Lettuce and smiled.

"Whosoever I please huh?" he said. Lettuce smiled up at him. He leaned in to kiss her again.

&

"I still don't understand why you did that," Mai said as he watched her father put the small collection of Mew aqua he had kept for himself in a drawer. "Saving her wasn't a condition."

"It doesn't have to be." Tai answered closing the drawer.

& The Next Day &

"You guys are staying!!" Pudding yelled delighted.

"Yep," Kisshu nodded.

"Where are yall going to stay?" Mint asked.

"We're going to rent an apartment with the money we're earning working here," Taruto answered.

"This is great!" Ichigo called "Wait til Lettuce hears." Zakuro nodded. Lettuce walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late I had to convince my parents to let me come to work today," Lettuce explained.

"Lettuce, guess what! They're staying!" Ichigo yelled. Lettuce looked over at Pai.

"Really!" she screamed. He nodded with a smile. She ran over and hugged him. "This is perfect."

"Not yet," Pai said pulling away from the hug. He got down on one knee. Lettuce stared at him. "Lettuce I love you," he pulled a ring out of his pocket with a green emerald stone on it. "I know you'll probably have to finish college first but I''m willing to wait forever for you," All the girls stared on smiling as Pai place the ring on her finger. "Midorikawa Lettuce will you marry me?" Lettuce stared down at Pai.

"I- Of course!" Pai stood and kissed her. All the girls cheered and hugged Lettuce, while Kisshu and Taruto congratulated Pai.

"Of course all of you are going to have to be in the wedding," Lettuce said "Ichigo you have to be my maid of honor!"

"And Kisshu," Pai said, "You're going to be my best man."

"Of course," Ichigo said.

"Naturally," Kisshu said.

"Zakuro and Mint you two are going to be my bridesmaids," Lettuce went on, "and Pudding how would you like to be my flower girl?"

"Isn't she a little old for that?" Mint asked.

"No way," Pudding said, "You're never too old to throw flowers!"

"And Taruto you're going to be the Ring Bearer," Pai said.

"Oh and Keiichiro could make the wedding cake!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh and you should talk to Ryou about having the wedding here!" Mint said.

"That'd be perfect," Lettuce said, "but how am I going to explain this to my parents, of course I'm going to want my dad to walk me down the aisle."

"That's easy," Pudding said, "Just say Mom, Dad an alien asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Everyone laughed and started to make jokes on how Lettuce should tell her parents. Pai pulled Lettuce to the side.

"Hey I know humans usually put diamonds on their engagement rings and I hope you're no disappointed with the one I got," Pai said. Lettuce looked down at the green emerald on her finger and smiled. She shook her head.

"It's perfect," she said, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Well what do you think?? you like it?? REVIEW REVIEW!! I decided my next story might be about All of them meeting in high school and just being normal no powers or nothing. Just high school drama and of course the aliens are going to be in it just as high school students. Ryou and Keiichiro are going to be there too if I do the story. I just need enough ideas. anyways thanks to all who have read my story since I started all the way to the end and kept checking even when I took awhile to update. THANKS YOU ROCK!!

August 5, 2008 6:53.


End file.
